


Thursday Lunch - Stress Relief

by KatieDingo



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: Afternoon delight, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieDingo/pseuds/KatieDingo
Summary: Caroline is having a bad day at work and wants some stress relief. Fortunately, Gillian is at home, happy to be of service, so to speak.No plot, but same characters and timing of the larger fic Friday Night Dinners.  NSFW.





	Thursday Lunch - Stress Relief

_I need stress relief_ read the text from Caroline.

 _Now?_ was the reply from Gillan.

_God yes. Home in 15._

_See you soon_ was the final correspondence.

Gillian dropped her tools where she stood and bolted for the house. She had just enough time for a quick shower and to change into clean clothes before Caroline would be home. The anticipation of Caroline’s arrival made Gillian wet; they hadn’t had a lunchtime shag for weeks.

Gillian had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard the Jeep rocketing up the drive. She laughed, her excitement barely contained. She headed down the stairs to wait.

Caroline burst through the door, slammed it shut and dropped her bag.

“Fuck I need this. It’s been a prick of a morning.” She took off her jacket and draped it over a chair, not taking her eyes from Gillian, looking at her like she was a feast. “That what you’re wearing?” Caroline raised her eyebrows.

“For the moment. Till you rip it off me.” Gillian smirked, knowing that’s exactly what Caroline was likely to do when she was in this sort of mood. She’d worn faded jeans and an old white singlet, no bra and no underpants, knowing just how to push Caroline’s buttons. This was a rough trade sort of day.

Caroline looked at Gillian lustily. “You are hot. Have I told you that recently? You are bloody gorgeous.” Her eyes travelled all over Gillian’s body until they settled on her face. Caroline was already breathing heavily and her lips parted as she marched up to Gillian and planted a toe-curling kiss.

Caroline’s hand snaked around the back of Gillian’s neck to hold her firmly while she explored Gillian’s mouth. Caroline manoeuvred Gillian against the wall, keeping Gillian pinned with her hips. She moved her hands to caress both of Gillian’s breasts through the singlet. Not getting the purchase she wanted, she grabbed the singlet with both hands and ripped it open so she could access the beautiful breasts underneath. Gillian gasped at the shock of it, her nipples suddenly rock hard.

Gillian let Caroline set the pace, lost in the sensual kiss and the caress of her breasts. She slid her hands down Caroline’s legs and slid up the outside of them, bunching up the skirt at the same time. She grabbed Caroline’s arse and used her thigh to put pressure on Caroline’s clit. It was at this point that Caroline could feel the hardness of the dildo over Gillian’s crotch. She groaned into Gillian’s mouth.

“Hell yes. What a great idea.”

“I thought you’d like it. I thought you could do with a good seeing to. It’s been a while.”

Caroline pulled back to see Gillian’s face. She egged her on, “Well, what are you waiting for then?”

Gillian’s eyes narrowed. If Caroline wanted it like that, she could deliver. “You sure you’re not too posh for a good fucking? Sure you can take it?”

Caroline looked like she was going to combust. She stood between Gillian’s legs, pressing her clit directly onto the firmness of Gillian’s dildo, pushing it hard, knowing Gillian’s clit was directly under base of it and making Gillian lurch forward. Caroline’s eyes bored into Gillian, a smirk playing on her lips. “So are we going to talk about it, or are you going to fuck me?”

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you. You’re not going to remember your name by the end of it.”

“Should bloody hope not, not if you’re any good at it.” Caroline was goading Gillian, and Gillian knew it. Fast and furious. Clearly Caroline was wound up about something.

Gillian pulled Caroline’s hips more firmly against her cock, causing Caroline to gasp and start grinding against her. Gillian lifted her hands to Caroline’s breasts, pinching the nipples hard through the shirt, causing Caroline’s hips to jerk and dragging another moan from her lover. Gillian yanked the shirt untucked and ripped the buttons off before Caroline had any idea it was happening. Caroline’s eyes were wide with shock but her breasts were beckoning and Gillian was singularly focused. Her hands cupped the voluptuous breasts straining to be released from the lacy bra, dragging her thumbnails over the erect nipples, eliciting a hiss from Caroline.

Gillian grabbed Caroline’s hips and pushed her to the couch, nudging her with enough force so that she fell backwards onto it. Gillian knelt between Caroline’s legs and pushed Caroline’s skirt up to her waist, revealing sheer pantyhose and sexy black knickers that were already sodden. Gillian ran both her hands up the inside Caroline’s legs, listening to the sounds they made over the nylon, feeling the friction and the electricity. She grabbed a handful of the pantyhose by the crotch and ripped a hole in it with her teeth. She wiggled her fingers into the small hole and ripped them with a wholly satisfying sound. She buried her face in Caroline’s crotch, breathing in the scent of her arousal and moaned. Gillian used her teeth to scrape gently over the fabric, making Caroline even wetter and spread her legs wider, inviting Gillian in. Gillian pulled Caroline’s knickers to the side and pushed her mouth into Caroline’s vulva. Finally, she could taste the sweet spice of her lover. She closed her eyes, relishing the taste and the feel of her.

Caroline moaned, clutching Gillian’s head to her and bearing down with her hips, hunting for more pressure.

“Fuck you’re good at that. That’s heaven.”

Gillian was thinking the same thing. She loved how Caroline tasted. Her tongue was tracing the alphabet around Caroline’s clit, sometimes wide, and sometimes narrow, sometimes sucking on her clit, and all the while Caroline was getting more and more aroused. When she was starting to grind her hips into Gillian’s mouth, Gillian teasingly slowed things down and kissed her way back up Caroline’s body, aiming for her spectacular breasts.

But Caroline couldn’t wait any longer. She started running her fingers up and around her own clit. “Do I have to do everything myself?”

Gillian slapped her hand away. “Patience, patience. I’m getting there.”

“Not bloody fast enough. I’ve got a meeting in 40... Ooooh.” Gillian entered her with two fingers, curling them up to touch the sweet spot that Caroline loved. Caroline arched her body and her head fell back.

“Like that then, do you?”

“More.”

“Okay then, shall we try three?”

“Fuck, you are making this more difficult than it...” Gillian added another finger and plunged back inside her. “Ooh, that’s more like it.” She was starting to breath harder again.

Caroline lifted her legs over Gillian’s back, giving Gillian full access to her. Her hips were starting to move with the pace Gillian had set. She was settling in to the rhythm of it when she felt Gillian pull out.

“What? For fuck’s sake, I’ll have you up on charges of cruelty if you don’t keep going.”

Gillian laughed. “You’re a right moody bitch today. Who got up your nostrils?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want you to fuck me until I can’t remember any of it. Is that too much to ask?” Caroline was starting to whine like Celia, which Gillian wasn’t going to mention at that point.

Gillian leant forward, kissing Caroline gently on the lips. “I’m sorry it’s so bad. We’ll get there, I promise.” She roughly pulled Caroline’s arse to the edge of the couch. She unzipped her pants and pulled out her dildo, the one Caroline liked best. She nestled it at the entrance of Caroline’s vagina. “Are you sure?”

Caroline used her calves wrapped around Gillian’s back to pull Gillian inside her, dropping her head back and releasing a loud sigh of relief at finally being filled the way she wanted.

Gillian held her position for a moment, leaning forward to kiss Caroline deeply, letting Caroline’s body get used to the dildo. It wasn’t long before Caroline let her know she wanted more.

“So are you going to actually fuck me with that cock of yours, or is it just for decoration?”

“Okay you grumpy bitch. I hope you’re ready to ride.”

Gillian started to move, slowly to start with, and then she worked with the rhythm that Caroline set. Caroline had her hands on Gillian’s breasts, playing with her nipples as they moved, until it became an all out fucking. At that point Caroline closed her eyes, giving in to the sensations that were flooding her body. She held onto Gillian’s forearms, where she could feel the muscles ripple and move as Gillian pounded into her, unmooring her mind from the horrors of the day. All she could think about was being gloriously fucked. In full flight, when Gillian was ready to come too, Gillian caressed Caroline’s swollen clit, sending them both over the edge into the oblivion Caroline craved.

It was a couple of minutes before Caroline could breathe properly again. Gillian gently pulled out of her, Caroline sighing as she did, hating the sudden feeling of emptiness. She cupped Gillian’s face, and brought her close for a tender kiss.

“Thank you. I feel like I can think again.”

“My pleasure. I hope I wasn’t too rough.”

“No. Exactly what I wanted. Thank you.” She stroked Gillian’s face. “Are you okay? Was it okay for you too?”

“Oh yeah. We could definitely do that again.” Gillian grinned from ear to ear.

Caroline laughed. “Good. You were brilliant. I really needed that.” She kissed Gillian again. “Thank you.”

Gillian smirked. “We can pick up some more singlets and pantyhose on the weekend if you like.”

Caroline smiled. “Great minds...”

Coming back into reality, Caroline looked around at the devastation that was their clothes, sadly lifting a flap of her buttonless shirt. She chuckled. “Well it looks like your jeans survived. I have another black skirt and white shirt here. I think I’ll get away with it today. Otherwise I’d be going to see the Board again looking like I’d gone home for a shag in the middle of the day.” She grinned. “Not the best of looks, perhaps. Still, at least this afternoon I’ll get to remember you comprehensively shagging me when it gets really boring.” She smirked at the thought of it.

“Is that what this was about? The Board?”

“Yep. We have a couple of arseholes on it who know nothing about education. It’s painful to make any progress to benefit the students, and nigh impossible to get anything through for the staff.” She sighed. “I’ll keep pushing until I get what I want.”

Gillian smiled. She so loved this smart, capable woman. She stood up and held out her hands to pull Caroline upright.

Caroline was still a bit wobbly on her legs. She snorted. “Nothing like a good rogering. God that felt good.” She kicked off the heels and weaved her way upstairs to the bathroom, shirt flapping open, skirt bunched around her thighs and pantyhose shredded.

Gillian sighed blissfully. She thought the sight of Caroline looking thoroughly fucked was almost better than Caroline looking perfectly put together. She followed Caroline up the stairs to change.

Six minutes later Caroline came down the stairs with Gillian, fresh skirt and shirt, new pantyhose in place, hair done and makeup perfect. She stepped into her stilettos, put on her jacket and picked up her bag.

“I’m off. Thank you.” She smiled affectionately at Gillian. “I love you.” They kissed tenderly.

“I love you too. See you this aft.”

“See you later. Bye. Bye bye.”

Caroline headed for the door, ready for work once more.


End file.
